In modern retail environments, the customer is presented with too much in-store delay while waiting for payment or trying to find the location of a product. Further problems include long lines during busy periods, inadequate staff at the selling area, and lack of excitement in the shopping experience. A disappointing shopping experience often results, which can further lead to lost sales.
Employees also encounter problems such as figuring out ways to please and create loyalty among customers to increase repeat business, feeling lost due to increasingly complex and rapidly changing products, and needing fast integration that respects budget constraints and allows for troubleshooting of existing applications.
Due to hypercompetitive environments, the retailer can no longer compete on price alone and become frustrated with the lack of business drivers that can speed up business processes. The retailer must find new ways to keep consumers and inspire high levels of customer loyalty. To sustain and improve profitability, retailers must focus on delivering a differentiated in-store experience. This experience must motivate customers not only to return, but to share their experiences and make recommendations to family, friends, and co-workers.